Darien Chiba
Darien Chiba is the hero who helps Sailor Moon and her friends in Sailor Moon. (aka Mamoru) Voice Actors: #Rino Romano (Episodes 1-11) - English #Toby Proctor (Episodes 12-65) - English #Vincent Corazza (Episodes 66-159, movies) - English #Robbie Daymond (VIZ) - English #Julie Lemieux (Child) - English #Toru Furuya - Japanese #Megumi Ogata (Child) - Japanese #Kenji Nojima - Japanese #Genaro Vásquez (Episodes 1-65) - Spanish #Gerardo Reyero (Episodes 66-200, movies) - Spanish #Patricia Acevedo (Child) - Spanish #Marco Balzarotti - Italian #Veronica Pivetti (Child) - Italian #Massimiliano Manfredi - Italian (Shin Vision) #Jacopo Bonanni (Child) - Italian (Shin Vision) #Zvika Fohrman - Hebrew He Plays Z in Characterz (Antz) He is a red ant. He Plays Sawyer in Sailor Scouts Don't Dance (AshandRaye Style) He is a white cat. He Plays the Prince in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals He is the handsome Prince Charming. He Plays Human Casper in Tails (a.k.a. Casper) (James Graham's Style) He is a Human form of Casper He Plays Cheddarhead Charlie in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is Monterey Jack's dad. He Plays Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is Fievel's dad. He Plays Prince Naveen in The Princess and the Chipmunk He is a prince. He Rogers Played Rogers In Basil Doo, Where Are You! He is a Hippie and Member of the slovers He Plays Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) He is a Creator He Plays Max Taylor in Dinosaur King He is a Teenager Boy of the D-Team He Plays Chip in Darien 'n Tracey He is a Rescue ranger Rodent He Plays Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (1961Movies Style) He is a Pokemon trainer. He Plays Genie in Aladdin spoof for 1986Movies He is a genie. He Plays Chris Kratt in Artemis (Zoboomafoo) He is a Kratt brother. He Plays King Colbert in Senalina He is a Fairy king. He Plays Alvin Seville in Darien and the Teenagers (1983) He is a chipmunk. He Played Adult Simba In The Teenager King 400Movies He is a Lion He Played Goofy's Son In The Dave Movie (A Goofy Movie) and The Extremely Dave Movie (An Extremely Goofy Movie) He is ????? He Played Kaiba In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Ooglyeye Style) He Played Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book (4000Movies Style) He is a Elephant He Played Monterey Jack in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers He is a Cheese Manica He Played Robomunk in Max and the Children (1983) He is a Robot Chipmunk He Played Dinoman/Cowboy In Dinosaur King (Chris1812 Style) He is Taylor's Father He Played Prince Phillip In Sleeping Beauty (Ooglyeye Style) He is a Prince He Plays Bron in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (1961Movies Style) He is Littlefoot's father He Played In Atlantis The Lost (4000Movies Style) He is a He Played Dave Seville In He is The Chipmunks father He Played Cowboy In Teenager Story 4000Movies Style He is a Sheriff Toy He Played Danny In Teenage Don't Dance 1961Movies He is a Tabby Cat He Played In Serena and the Pussycats He is a Portrayals: *In Sailor Danny he is played by Sawyer. *In Sailor Yogi he is played by Cindy Bear. *In Sailor Bianca he is played by Bernard. *In Sailor Jasmine he is played by Aladdin. *In Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) he is played by Dumbo *In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by Chip. *In Sailor Amber he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Sailor Becky he is played by Tom Sawyer. *In Sailor Rebecca he is played by Baloo. *In Sailor Zoe he is played by Max Taylor. *In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In Sailor Kim he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Sailor Brisby he is played by Basil. *In Sailor Melody he is played by Jim Hawkins. *In Sailor Brittany he is played by Alvin Seville. *In Sailor Tanya he is played by Jerry Mouse. *In Sailor Cindy he is played by Yogi Bear. *In Sailor Moon spoof for 200Movies he is played by ????. *In Sailor Moon spoof for 1986Movies he is played by Akira Akatsuki. *In Sailor Alice He is Played by Wart. Gallery: Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in the TV Series Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Tuxedo Mask in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Young Darien in Sailor Moon-0.jpg|Tuxedo Mask (Young) in the TV Series Young Darien in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Tuxedo Mask (Young) in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Serena, Darien, and her Family Dizzy.png Ash and Cheddarhead Charlie Dancing Darien.png Professor chiba.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Professor Utonium Darien Shirtless.jpg Young Darien in Sailor Moon.jpg Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Darien.jpg Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg Darien-0.jpg Darien (Sailor Moon).jpg Mamoru as dadve.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Dave Seville Darien Angry.jpg Darien as monty.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Monterey Jack Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Childs Category:Black Haired Characters